


Set Up

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, his senpais can be annoying. Other times, it's okay





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Tsukishima has been eyeing it for a while now. He knows the exact reason why it was hung there. He knows better than anyone else in the room that you were going to be royally screwed over if anyone that wasn’t him happened to stand there with you.

 

Maybe that’s why he has refused to leave your side majority of the party. Tsukishima could see the not subtle glances that Kuroo and Bokuto keep throwing at him, and the scowl on his face deepens. It’s almost as though they don’t want the poor boy to enjoy the party. But it wasn’t as though he wasn’t enjoying it, he just wasn’t much of a socializing person. He couldn’t quite understand how you could go around for hours on end and continue to talk to people the entire time.

 

But he decided that this was fine. One of you had to be the quiet one between the two of you, and if it wasn’t you, then it had to be him. He’ll leave all the socializing to you, unless it was someone he’d much rather you didn’t talk to. Tonight, however, he was definitely not letting you leave his side to socialize like you tended to. While you did tend to stay by his side at all times, the moment you saw one of your girl friends, you couldn’t help but gravitate towards them.

 

“...Kei? Kei?”

 

“Hm?” Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His scowl softened, it was reserved solely for you - and perhaps Yamaguchi. His arm naturally wrapped around your waist and you leaned against him slightly before asking, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima mumbled. He glanced down at you and softly teased, “Are you done being a butterfly?”

 

“Never!” you responded before softly laughing, “No, I’m actually a bit exhausted. Was hoping to just chill with Kuroo and them, reunite you guys, you know.”

 

“I see them enough.”

 

“Uh huh, sure.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him all the while making your way over to the group. Tsukishima glared at the back of your head before glancing up and staring at the stupid green and red plant that hung above the hallway leading to where they were standing.  _ I knew it. _ Tsukishima grimaced as he noticed the sly smiles on the cat and owl.  _ This was completely set up. _

 

“Kuroo-san!”

 

“Oya, if it isn’t Tsukki and dear [Name].”

 

“Oya, oya, and look at what’s above them Kuroo-san.”

 

“Oho? Is that a  _ mistletoe _ ?” Kuroo teased as he glanced up at where the two of you had just walked through. You tilted your head slightly in confusion before looking up. But before you even catch a glance at the supposed mistletoe, Tsukishima’s lips casually catch yours as you turn your head to look over. He smirked after pulling away and shrugged, “It was a good opportunity.”

 

“You set me up.”

 

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san did.”

 

“Oh,” your voice dropped slightly before you cheerfully added, “Well, I don’t mind if it’s you.”

 

“Is that so?” he teased. But he stopped there, after all, the rest could be saved for when it’s just you and him.


End file.
